1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical tables and, in particular, to a surgical table having an articulated table top and actuators and controls therefor for supporting a patient in all desired positions.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Heretofore, various surgical tables have been developed in order to allow a surgical patient to be supported and positioned for surgical operations. The variety of modern surgical techniques available mandates that surgical tables be capable of performing the following functions: (i) the raising and lowering of the patient support surface; (ii) the left and right lateral tilting of the patient support surface; (iii) the independent raising and lowering of the back, seat and leg sections of the patient supporting surface; (iv) the adjustment of the patient support surface into the Trendelenburg position (head down, feet up) and reverse Trendelenburg position (head up, feet down); and (v) the adjustment of the patient support surface into the flex position (head down, midsection up, feet down) and reflex position (head up, midsection down, feet up).
While prior art surgical tables have been constructed which allow such tables to achieve the foregoing functions, Applicant has found that such tables require an inordinate number of function levels, pivot points and actuators to accomplish such movements. The term "function level" as used in the instant specification is intended to refer to those discrete vertical planes of table and/or patient supporting structures within the surgical table.
One prior surgical art table has been manufactured by Affiliated Hospital Products, Inc. under the name Radiop Model 1500. In that surgical table, an adjustable vertical column was mounted on the base of the surgical table, and the height of the column could be varied by means of a first activator in the form of a hydraulic cylinder. A Trendelenburg level supporting structure was supported on the top of the column for pivotal movement relative to the column by means of a second actuator connected between the column and the Trendelenburg level supporting structure. A lateral tilt supporting structure was pivotally supported on the Trendelenburg level supporting structure for pivotal movement with respect thereto by means of a third hydraulic actuator. In addition, a top level supporting structure was attached to the lateral tilt level supporting structure. The top level structure included a seat section which was secured to the lateral tilt level supporting structure. A back supporting section was pivotally attached to the seat section for pivotal movement relative thereto by means of a fourth actuator. Further, a leg section was pivotally attached to the seat section for pivotal movement relative thereto by means of a fifth actuator. As such the Radiop Model 1500 surgical table accomplished the enumerated surgical table functions by means of a structure which included four discrete function levels, four pivot points and five actuators.
American Sterilizer Company, the assignee of the instant application, has also produced a surgical table capable of accomplishing all of the above-identified surgical table functions. That surgical table, identified as Model 2080, includes a base supporting structure which supports the remaining table structure. A variable height column is affixed to the base structure with the height of the column being adjustable by means of a first actuator. A lateral tilt supporting level is supported on the upper portion of the vertical column by a hinge means. A second actuator serves to laterally tilt the lateral tilt level supporting structure relative to the column by means of a second actuator. A Trendelenburg position supporting level is pivotally attached to the lateral tilt level supporting structure and is pivotable relative thereto by means of a third actuator.
In the Model 2080 surgical table, a top level supporting structure is attached to the Trendelenburg level structure and includes a seat section pivotally attached to the Trendelenburg level supporting structure. The seat section may be pivoted relative to the Trendelenburg level supporting structure by means of a fourth actuator. A back section is pivotally attached to the seat section and is pivotable relative thereto by means of a fifth actuator connected intermediate the Trendelenburg level supporting structure and the back section. Further, a leg section is pivotally attached to the seat section and is pivotable relative thereto by means of a sixth actuator connected between the Trendelenburg level and the leg section. To accomplish the flex and reflex positions, the Model 2080 surgical table requires the mechanical coupling of the actuators for the back and seat sections. Accordingly, it will be recognized that the American Sterilizer Company Model 2080 surgical table includes four function levels, five pivot points and six actuators to accomplish the required patient positioning.
While some prior art surgical tables accomplish the requisite range of movements, Applicant has discovered that the increased number of actuators, pivot points and function levels therein has increased the cost of such tables. In addition, it will be readily appreciated that the inclusion of additional function levels, pivot points and actuators lessens the overall rigidity of the surgical table. Further, the number of function levels, pivot points and actuators in such tables has necessarily decreased the functional reliability of such tables to some degree.
In addition, all of the prior art surgical tables provide the Trendelenburg feature by either adding a discrete Trendelenburg function level between the column and table top or by requiring the independent adjustment of two table top sections. When a discrete Trendelenburg function level is incorporated, the cost of the table is necessarily increased while table rigidity and reliability decreases. Alternatively, when a surgical table requires the independent adjustment of top sections to achieve the Trendelenburg position, the surgical table does not provide the foolproof manipulation of the respective table top sections to achieve that position.
The subject invention is directed toward an improved surgical table which overcomes, among others, the above-discussed shortcomings of prior art surgical tables and provides a surgical table which achieves the full range of patient positioning alternatives while minimizing the number of function levels, pivot points and actuators. As such, the present invention provides a moderate cost, rigid and reliable surgical table.